Meowreka
by Oibara
Summary: Lymle and Faize got off on the wrong foot. Fluffyness. LymlexFaize.


Summary: FLUFFY FLUFF LOVE. THAT'S ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW.

Pairing: Faize x Lymle

Disclaimer: Star Ocean and its characters belong to Square Enix.

Warning: T- for love and cuteness. Faize might be somewhat OoC. Before they meet Crowe or Arumat.

---------------

YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW BADLY I NEED TO GET THIS OUT OF MY SYSTEM. I almost gagged. ALMOST. But, I trucked through. I'm loving the humor.

A good little challenge for me too, I'm trying to write a happy love story. It's written in sort of a childish way, I wanted to empathize Lymle's age.

---------------

Lymle stared at Cerberus with her big, brown eyes. He was her favorite pet. The Calnus had stopped somewhere in the Star Ocean- Lym didn't like to keep up with it. It confused her most of the time.

"You're such a good boy, 'kay," cooed Lymle, petting his fiery back.

"Is this really necessary?" a light voice called from the stairs.

Lym shot a deadly look at the green haired boy. Faize. Lymle turned away, her face etched in irritation. She began to pat Cerberus a little too hard.

"Such. A. Good. Boy," she spat, determined to ignore Faize.

"You know," he said smiling,"Is this beast the only friend you have?" He moved behind her and chuckled near her ear.

She turned, her face screwed up in anger. For some reason he did the most remarkable thing, he bent down and kissed her on the mouth.

It didn't stop there; he _kept_ kissing her. Lym's mind was drifting. She felt warm inside. He pulled away and looked frightened. Lymle stared at him in wonder.

"You k-kissed me, 'kay?" she said in disbelief. Faize gave her a shy smile and dashed up the stairs without another word.

She wasn't sure how long she stared at the stairs, Cerberus had long since disappeared.

"Lym. LYM!" shouted Meracle, waving a claw in front of her face. The little cat girl looked worried.

Lymle blinked suddenly and turned to her.

"Meeeooww... why are you blushing Lym!?" exclaimed Meracle dancing around the little girl.

"Ahh..." said Lymle, covering her face,"Merry... I need to go to my room... 'kay."

Meracle stopped dancing and stared as the little brown haired girl waddled up the stairs. She scratched her head.

"But, you didn't tell me why you were blushing..." Meracle called after her. A wide smile broke across Meracle's face and she shrugged.

Lymle had the room farthest on the right. Edge had assigned it to her when she first arrived on the ship. Faize and Edge had the room right next to hers. Faize. Her face turned red when she walked by his door.

"Edge...." whispered a voice from Faize's room. Lym looked around. There was no sign of any of the other crew members. She pressed her ear against the door as silently as she could.

"It's not fair to her," boomed Edge.

There was silence for a moment before Faize retorted,"I am not the only one who keeps secrets."

"F-Faize!"

"You aren't being fair to her, either."

One long pause. "Tell her, Faize. What if someone else tells her while you're dawdling...."

"Edge," Faize replied harshly,"This is hardly... I'm going to bed!"

Lymle continued to listen until the rustle of sheets stopped and silence fell over the room. Whatever they were discussing sounded pretty serious.

"HEY LYM, WHATCHA DOIN!" squealed Meracle in Lym's ear.

Lymle nearly had a heart attack and raced into her own room. Meracle trailed behind her, looking confused.

"What were you doing staring at Edge's room?" Meracle asked.

Lymle blushed furiously.

"I heard Edgie and Faize talking, Merry," she responded, telling the blue haired girl all about Edge and Faize's secret conversation.

"Ooh," said Merry, jumping up from the bed,"Maybe it's bad news! What if they're going to kick me out! I didn't really mean to bite Sarah! It was an accident! Meowwwww!"

Meracle sprint throughout the room, completely paniking.

Lymle sighed, "Merry, I'm going to bed 'kay. I'll figure it out tomorrow."

She gave Meracle a sly smile,"I'll need your help though."

Meracle gave Lym a nervous smile and skipped out of the room.

-----

Lymle Lemuri Phi woke the next morning with determination. She would figure out what Edge and Faize were hiding- even if it meant spying on them a lot.

Sneaking around the Calnus was easy once Lym assigned Meracle the job of distracting Bacchus for the day. The only problem she faced was finding Faize or Edge. They seemed very busy with training and ship maintenance. Lymle had watched Faize swing his sword for over an hour before she became extremely bored.

By the end of the day she had made no progress. Merry had been extremely upset with this new development.

"Nothing?" she squeaked, Meracle had become increasingly nervous ever since Lym mentioned her suspicions.

As Lymle tried to focus on a new plan, Meracle went on and on about how she was sorry and would never touch any food again. Lymle was about to tell Meracle to shut up, when a light knock on the door surprised them both. The sixteen year old must have jumped ten feet in the air squeaking "MEOOOWW!"

"You know," Meracle said,"I just remembered something...oh MEOWREKA!"

Lymle however had pushed Merry over in her attempt to answer the door. She nervously swung it open. Faize stared at her with his big, purple eyes.

"May we speak?" he asked Lymle.

Lymle blinked and flushed a deep red.

"I guess, 'kay." she whispered, looking down her feet.

Faize paused upon spotting Meracle, she was trying to hide under Lymle's bed. She was being increasingly more noticeable despite her best efforts to hide.

"Ahh, why don't we go downstairs?" Faize mumbled, reaching for Lym's hand.

Lymle walked past Faize with her head high, staring straight.

"Are you coming?" she called condescendingly.

Faize snapped his outstretched hand back to his body and it quickly turned into a fist, "Yes, let's go."

Faize ran in front of her and led them towards a storage room near the item creation room. Faize walked careful to the door and forced it shut immediately when they were both on the other side. Lymle glared daggers at him and cleared her throat loudly.

"What is it, 'kay?" she said, her cheeks puffing up.

Lymle was against the wall. It was cool and so was Faize's lips. It was another one of those moments in time that she couldn't react. It felt so _good_, she just didn't know what to do. Faize put his hand on her hair and ran his fingers through it. She closed her eyes, it felt so _nice_. He suddenly pulled away from her and both of them were blushing furiously.

"Lymle, I..." Faize began, not meeting her eyes.

"I like you, Faize," said Lymle boldly,"So please tell me what you and Edgie were talking about yesterday."

The color from Faize's face drained. He opened his mouth and shut it.

"What did you hear?" He whispered.

Lym recited every word and ended with a piercing look in his direction.

Faize mumbled something incoherent.

"What, I can't hear _you_, 'kay," shouted Lymle.

"I said I was talking about you..." he trailed off and turned away. He was blushing and looking somewhat lost. Lymle cocked her head to side and stared at him.

"I was... asking him what to do about you. Edge told me to tell you my feelings," he mumbled. At this point Faize seemed very uncomfortable and it was starting to show. His leg twitched and he swung his arms. Faize looked at everything but her.

"What do you feel?" She whispered, edging closer to him. His head snapped up and he looked in Lym's eyes.

"_I love you._"

Lymle broke out in a huge smile. She felt warm again.

"MEOWRE-!" shouted a muffled voice from the item creation room. Faize smacked his head into his palm. Lymle and Faize quickly approached the door and caught the crew red handed. The crew of the Calnus were dirty spies. Edge still had his hands clamped against Meracle's mouth. Sarah had a huge smile and clapped her hands together; Reimi looked bewildered. Faize narrowed his eyes at the voyeurs.

"Merry, Edgie, Reirei, Sarrie, what are you doing here, 'kay?" questioned Lymle.

"Where is Myuria and Bacchus, since the entire crew decided to follow us," said Faize, frowning and shaking his head.

"She said it was very childish and Bacchus agreed," said Reimi with a rather large smile.

Faize sighed,"You came here for a show, didn't you?"

Faize bent down to give Lymle a sweet, slow kiss. He ignored the gasps and giggles and clapping. Lymle closed her eyes and wrapped her hands around him. She broke off from Faize and stared into his big, purple eyes.

"Guess what Faize? I love you too, 'kay," Lymle said smiling.

"I'm glad everything worked out for you, Faize," Edge snickered.

Faize, with his hands still wrapped around Lymle turned to Reimi.

"Edge is in love with you." he said simply, turning abruptly back to Lymle with a smile.

Reimi's face flushed completely as she put her hands on her cheeks. Edge sputtered something that sounded like 'thanks jerk.'

---------------

Ahem, and before anyone thinks I'm Meracle-bashing- I LOVE MERACLE. I was trying to make her comic relief and cute.


End file.
